Day 5 - Scene 11
With the basket in one hand and the last sandwich in the other Enar followed Amanda in among the trees. Here, out of the wind, flies buzzed and butterflies fluttered. Wide shafts of light came down through gaps in the trees, making the shadows in under the branches even darker. He took a bite of the sandwich and chewed. Ham and cheese and tomato. Basic, but good. Ahead of him, Amanda bent down and snatched up a little white flower from the ground. She sniffed it, tossed it away and skipped a few steps along the path, arms swinging. “Will you be okay driving the cart?” “Yes, of course,” she said over her shoulder. “Why?” “Oh, nothing, just making sure you're not too woozy.” “Me?” Amanda giggled. “I'm fine. A little happy, maybe – but there's nothing wrong with the is there?” She smiled again, and the sun shone a little brighter. “Good, good.” Cheeks wide, he raised an eyebrow and took another bit of the sandwich. “I didn't drink that much, did I?” She walked straight; steady and without flailing. “You helped too.” “Mmm...” he said around a mouthful of bread. He swallowed and coughed to clear his throat. “I also didn't drink that much, and that stuff was strong.” “It's fine. Don't worry. It's not like there are cops out here anyway.” Amanda laughed and spun around to face him, eyes wide and a big grin on her face. “Or are there?” She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “You are the police Enar. You're a secret undercover agent here to arrest me for drunk driving.” Enar just stared at her. Amanda giggled. “You'd make a great secret agent Enar. I could never believe you were a cop.” “Thanks...” Enar frowned. “I think.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Relax. I'm just messing with you.” Smiling, Amanda snatched the last bit of the sandwich from his hand, turned around, and continued up the path. Enar just stood there, staring after her, with his empty hand halfway to his mouth. A moment later he shrugged and hurried after her. When they reached the gardens Amanda stopped. “Here. Give me the basket.” “Sure. Here.” Enar held it out to her. “Just a moment.” She fussed around with the towels, making sure they covered the urn completely. “There, all good. I'll take it now.” Amanda threw him a smile and hung the basket on her arm. “Thanks. It's no bother though, I can carry it for you if you want.” “I know, but you're a guest here. No one's going to offer to carry the basket for me.” She winked at him. “I don't want to risk anyone seeing what urn I took.” “I see.“ Enar nodded. “Sure... anything else?” “No, that's it. Let's go.” Amanda tossed her head and set off; past the dhendron and on to the path that lead down to the bridge at the center of the garden. “Wait.” Enar stopped and pointed up the path he'd come down this morning. “Aren't we going this way? That's up to the burrow isn't it?” Amanda frowned at him for a moment and then shone up. “No, that's the Pilgrim's Route. Only people who come here for the first time go that way. The rest of us go through the burrow.” “But I...” Enar looked from Amanda, to the path, and back to Amanda again. “I thought... That's where I came this morning.” “Yes.” She grinned at him. “You've not been here before, right?” “Oh...” Enar blushed. “Don't worry. This way's shorter and easier. Come now.” “Aw crap,” said Amanda as they approached the last set of stairs leading up to the burrow. “Right in the afternoon tea.” “What?” Enar roused from his thoughts. He'd been thinking about something completely different, and he'd already forgotten what it was. “It's time for afternoon tea. I'd forgotten about that.” She started up the stairs and pointed over at the dinner table by the raspberries. They all sat there – Barry and Chocaline, the monks – having tea and chatting. Lilac noticed them first. A big smile on her face, she raised her hand and waved. Everyone turned to look. “Where have you been?” yelled Barry. “Why didn't you come when the bell rang.” “Shush dear.” Chocaline placed a hand on his and turned to Amanda. “Have you had a good afternoon? What did you do?” Amanda bobbed her head and curtsied. “I'm sorry we missed the tea. We were down at the beach and didn't hear the bell.” Bell? What bell? Enar shot Amanda a sideways glance. “What!” Barry starred at her with bulging eyes and then turned on Enar, pointing at him with one outstretched finger. “You'd better not have touched my little girl.” “Shut up Barry,” snapped Rose and slapped the old man's shoulder. “Stop bothering the poor boy.” She crossed her arms and fixed him with a stare. “Hey!” Barry glared back at her, started to say something, but stopped short and went for his cup of tea instead. Enar's blushed and hunched up his shoulders. “I... no... it's okay... of course not,” he stammered. Amanda took a step forward, the basket in front of here, holding on to the handle with both hands. “Don't worry grandpa. Enar's been a perfect gentleman all day.” She bobbed her head again and smiled wide, showing all her teeth. Enar frowned at her but said nothing. Chocaline smiled at her husband and patted his hand. “There, see. No need to be like that. Enar's a good boy.” She turned to Amanda. “He is, isn't he, sweetie?” A faint rosy red spread across Amanda's cheeks and she bowed her head. Enar's face grew hot as a furnace at full heat. “So...” Lilac cleared her throat. “Why don't you join us? There's plenty of tea and cookies left.” Enar craned his neck. He could probably fit a cookie or two, maybe three – and a muffin. Tea would be nice too. “No thanks,” said Amanda. “We've got to get going. I promised Enar I'd give him a ride home. I heard there would be rain.” She nodded towards Otter. Otter smiled and nodded in return. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms up into the air. Twiddling his fingers he slowly moved his hands down again. “Yep, definitely rain,” said Rose and took a sip of her tea. “I don't see no clouds, but if Otter says it's gonna rain, it's gonna rain.” “Yes, so we'd better get going. Come on Enar.” Amanda took a step towards the door to the burrow. “Wait,” cried Chocaline. “You can't leave yet. You have to eat first.” “But grandma. The rain. And we already had the sandwiches you made earlier, remember – on the beach.” “A few sandwiches is not a proper meal, child.” Chocaline gave her grand daughter a stern look. “I even made blueberry – for dessert after dinner.” Enar's mouth watered. Blueberry pie. His mom had used to make that. Amanda's shoulder's sagged. “Oh grandma...” she whined. “You shouldn't have... I really need to make sure Enar gets home before the rain starts.” Lilac cleared her throat. “Why not pack some for the road?” “Yes!” Chocaline clapped her hands together. “That's a great idea, thank you Lilac.” “Don't give them all of it,” grumbled Barry. “I want some too.” “Shush dear, there's enough for everyone. I'll just have to make sure Enar and Amanda gets some first.” Chocaline moved her chair back and stood up. “But...” Amanda sighed. “No buts,” said Chocaline. “Enar's a respectable young man. We can't have him leave here on an empty stomach.” Enar frowned. Had the old lady just called him fat? He glanced over at Amanda, who'd just turned her face away, looking at something in the forest. He sighed to himself and then smiled – okay, it was a little bit funny. “Amanda. Go hang those towels and then meet us in the kitchen.” Chocaline pointed at the basket in Amanda's hands. “Enar, come with me and we'll see about getting you some food for the road.” Chocaline started for the door and Enar followed. “Goodbye Enar,” yelled Rose from the table behind him. Manners! Where were his manners? Face flushed he turned around and waved. “Goodbye everyone. Thanks for everything. It was a pleasure to meet you.” They all smiled and waved or nodded back – even Barry. “Enar, wait.” Lilac raised her hand. “You're in Kul Viller, right? I'll probably be there over winter. You should drop by and say hi. I'll probably be at Mossy Barn, near Paivi's down by the docks. Do you know the place?” Enar nodded. “I think so. Paivi's is the really old place where they do the pies, right?” All the shamans at work really liked the place for some reason. “Yes, that's the one. Mossy Barn is just around the corner from there.” She smiled at him. “You should drop by, they do a great breakfast during the weekends.” “Sounds great. I might do that. You're there all winter?” “Yes, more or less. If not, they'll know where I am and when I'll be back.” “Great.” He shifted from one leg to another and cast a glance over his shoulder. Chocaline waited by the door and Amanda had disappeared already. He nodded to Lilac. “I'd better go. I'll see you later then. Take care everyone.” With one last wave he turned around and headed for the burrow. Enar stepped through the door and into the burrow. He stopped for a moment to let his eyes adjust. A large round tunnel – almost twice his height, much bigger than the door – opened up before him. Light – warm and yellow – came from within a tall flowerpot on a shelf on the wall to his left. It illuminated lacquered wooden panels covering the walls of the tunnel and the ceiling above. To the right a short passage opened up to a dining room. A large table, similar to that outside, dominated the room, and in the far corner stood a group of arm chairs. This must be where they ate and rested on rainy days. On shelves along the walls, and in the center of the table, stood more flowerpots, accompanied by cups, mugs and urns – each with their own little light inside it. “That must be a lot of work, lighting all these candles,” said Enar. “Candles?” said Chocaline from a little further up the tunnel. “What candles dear?” Enar frowned. “I mean the lights – or are they enchanted?” That would be quite impressive too – that many enchanted lights. “Oh no, goodness me. That's not candles, it's Sun's Tear.” Chocaline tittered. “It would be way to much work keeping the entire burrow lit with candles.” “Sun's Tear?” “Yes, we grow them in a chamber down on the lower levels. It's so convenient being able to harvest your own light source like that, don't you think?” Enar nodded. “I can see how that would be handy.” “Hah! That's a good one.” Chocaline laughed. “You're a real joker Enar. No wonder Amanda likes you.” “What? Oh...” Enar stifled a groan. “Yes, right...” Wait a minute. “The records say the colony is over three hundred years old now.” “Colony?” What was that about Amanda? “The Sun's Tear. They say we got the original spores for it from an elven herb master passing through at the time. They helped establish it, but since then it's been maintained exclusively by us Storvaks.” “That's quite impressive.” He hoped it was. She sure sounded like it ought to be. “Yes, we have to keep the moisture levels and temperature just right for it to thrive. But the chamber is deep enough the frost doesn't reach it in the winter, so that makes it a lot easier of course.” “Yes. Of course.” Enar nodded. This must have been what Lilac meant when she'd said not to ask about the lotuses, or whatever they were, out there in the garden. He took a deep breath. “What about Amanda? We should meet her in the kitchen, right? Is that near?” “Oh, goodness me. The pie!” Chocaline gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “I completely forgot.” She cast him a quick glance and then smiled. Enar got the feeling she might have blushed, ever so slightly, but he couldn't quite tell in the dim light from the urn. “Come here, it's this way,” said Chocaline and started walking. “The kitchen's on the other side.” “Other side?” Enar fell in beside her; the tunnel easily wide enough for the two of them. “Yes, most of the burrow lies over at the lake-facing slope. It's steeper, so there's more room for windows – and the view's better too.” “Oh, I see...” Enar frowned. “That's a bit unusual isn't it?” “It's a very old burrow. They had dwarfs dig it – back at the beginning. That's why the tunnels are so big, and all the rooms are spread out everywhere.” “Ah, right. Amanda said something about that. There's a tunnel all the way up to the service entrance, isn't there? I arrived there this morning.” “Yes. First down and under the vale and then back all the way up again. It's a frightful climb for these old legs – but it's better than the Pilgrim's Route any day.” Enar nodded. The path down to the lake this morning had been steep and winding – not an easy walk. As they walked the tunnel kept turning slightly to the left and it felt to Enar like it also sloped downwards a little, but it was hard to tell. Sun's Tear lights stood on shelves at regular intervals; urns and pots and bowls and mugs – all glowing with that soft, warm, light. Here and there they passed openings to other tunnels and each time Chocaline pointed them out and told him where they led. There were guest quarters and seed storages, washing rooms and reading chambers. A particularly steep tunnel lead down to the under-gardens and at one spot someone had dragged up a table to block people from entering and disturbing some kind of botanical experiment. Finally, they reached the kitchen. Sunlight, almost bright enough to be blinding, burst in through a series of wide, low windows, reaching across the entire far wall. A large, sturdy, work table dominated the center of the room, with pots and pans and other culinary equipment hanging above in hooks from the ceiling. An enormous fireplace took up most of the right wall, and on the left a cast iron stove and a brick oven resided. Shelves and cupboards crowded the remaining walls and under the row of windows, all the way from one end of the room to the other, a long workbench ran. The fireplace lay empty, but heat radiated from the stove. The smells of food, spices and burning wood permeated the air, having seeped into the very walls throughout the centuries. For a moment Enar thought he heard a deep, thumping, sound – like a heartbeat – but it was probably just his imagination. When he strained his ears to listen, he didn't hear it again. On the workbench, just under and an open window, stood the pie. “Why don't you have a seat dear,” said Chocaline and pulled out a wooden stool from under the table. “I'll get everything in order.” Enar sat down. “Is there anything I can do to help?” “No no, just sit there and be out of the way. Do you want a cup of tea?” She opened a cupboard and pulled out a teapot and a mug. “It won't be no trouble at all.” “Thanks, but no, I think Amanda wants to get going as soon as possible.” One of the legs on the stool was a little shorter than the others and he rocked back and forth. “Are you sure? It won't be no trouble at all.” She held up the teapot and wiggled it a little – as if making sure he could see it. “Yes, thank you, that's very kind of you, but I'm fine.” He couldn't be sitting around having tea when Amanda would be showing up at any moment. “Very well, I'll put some water on anyway, in case you change your mind.” She put the teapot on the table and disappeared through a small door Enar had first thought just another cupboard. The sound of grinding metal – a crank being turned – and then the splashing of water, came through the door. A moment later Chocaline appeared again, carrying an earthenware jug. She poured water into the teapot, put it on the stove and opened a hatch to check on the flames within. Enar suppressed a sigh. He didn't have time for this. Something landed on his shoulder. Startled, Enar jerked to his right. A small black cat – a kitten – buried its claws in the fabric of his shirt and hung on. With a groan Enar clenched his teeth together and forced himself to sit still. He probably bled. The kitten sniffed his nose. “Oh, Misjkin, there you are,” said Chocaline. “Don't worry Enar, he's just curious. You know how little kitty cats are.” She smiled and disappeared through the cupboard door again. Enar stared at the cat – small and completely black and sitting on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. For a moment it stared back and then it began licking the back of its paw, ignoring him completely. Chocaline reappeared carrying a saucer full of milk. She placed it on the table and cooed at the kitten. “Here kitty kitty.” Misjkin ignored her. With a shrug and a smile she turned and checked on the tea. Enar kept looking at the cat. He couldn't just ignore it. It did, after all, sit on his shoulder – and it was so tiny. His heart melted a little bit. Maybe he should get a cat instead of a dog? You couldn't have both, could you? Something thunked against the table, and both Enar and Misjkin looked up. Chocaline had just set down a heavy, blue, urn next to the saucer of milk – similar to the one Amanda had brought to the beach, only bigger – and blue. “You'll need something to wash down the pie with,” she said and winked. More cider. “Oh, thanks, but...” Enar started to raise his hands, but stopped himself before he scared the cat. His shoulder still hurt. “That's really not needed. It's not a long trip.” “Nonsense dear.” She smiled at him with eyes full of mischief. “It'll keep you warm and give you something to talk about. You need to loosen up a little.” Enar swallowed and his face heated up. The old woman definitely had notions. He sighed to himself and glared over at Misjkin. Why did people keep telling him to loosen up all the time? He was fine – really. The cat stared at him with big eyes, ears pointing straight up. After a moment it started licking its other paw. “Hey, how's it going?” said Amanda, standing in the doorway with the basket in one hand and her big green hat in the other. “Are you ready?” She stepped into the room and placed the basket on the table. “If not, you can pack in this one.” She removed a red sweater, placed it on the table and shoved the basket over towards Chocaline. “Thank you dear,” said Chocaline. “I'm making some tea for Enar. Why don't you sit down and it'll be ready soon.” “Tea?” Amanda sighed. “Grandma, we need to leave soon.” “Not before Enar has had a cup of tea.” She pinned Amanda with a stare. “Now sit down and try to relax. It's not good rushing around like that.” “But...” Amanda wilted, cast down her eyes and hung her head. “Yes grandma.” Enar sat very still, keeping his eyes on Misjkin and breathing as quietly as he could. With another sigh Amanda tossed her hat on the table and stepped over to where Enar sat. She pulled out a stool of her own and sat down. “That's a good girl.” Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and sulked. “I just want to see my guest home safe before the rain starts.” Chocaline frowned and raised a warning finger at her. “Go easy on yourself and the goddess goes easy on your world,” she quoted; straight from the Book of Summer. Enar bowed his head at the familiar words. “Peace,” he said – without even thinking. “Peace,” said Amanda, half a breath later. She clasped her hands in her lap and sat up a little straighter. “There we go.” Chocaline beamed at them. “Now you just wait there while I get things in order. You'll be on the road before you know it.” She opened up a cupboard, and a drawer, and another cupboard, rummaging through them all, searching for something. Enar and Amanda looked at each other. “I see you made a new friend.” She nodded at the cat. “What's its name?” He glanced at the kitten and a smile crept on to his face. It had stopped grooming its paws and now looked at Chocaline as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing their basket for the trip. “His name's Misjkin. Scared the life out of me when he jumped down on my shoulder from somewhere.” Enar shot a glance up at the shelves on the wall behind him. The kitten had probably hidden on top of one of them. “Don't you know him?” Amanda squirmed. “No, I...” She took a deep breath. “I'm not really a cat person.” “Oh...” His smile disappeared and his shoulders slumped. Misjkin jumped down on to the table. Tail held high, he sauntered over to Amanda's hat. He sniffed it for a moment, pushed at it with his paws and then laid down and promptly went to sleep. Enar's heart ached. How could she not adore such a cute little thing? He did. Girls loved cute things, right? “I don't know why really,” she said. “I prefer dogs. I'd have one if I didn't have to be away so much for work.” “I see.” Enar tore his eyes away from the sleeping cat and smiled at Amanda. “Did I mention I was thinking of getting a dog?” Maybe that had been Rolf he'd said that to? “No. You said you were going to take driving lessons but nothing about a dog.” Enar groaned inwardly. “Ah... that was probably Rolf I spoke to about that then.” She'd think he'd made that up just to try and impress her. “I think that's a great idea. It'd get you out of the house and maybe it'll help you meet someone.” She grinned at him. “Make sure you get a puppy. Girls love cute little things like that – one with big floppy ears.” “Yeah, that's what I was thinking...” Blushing, he stopped himself and cleared his throat. “I mean the part about big floppy ears, not about meeting girls.” “Sure you did Enar.” Amanda giggled. “Sure you did.” “I'm so glad you kids are getting along,” said Chocaline and placed two steaming mugs of tea between them. “Here's your tea. I'll get you some cookies too.” “No, grandma, there's...” Amanda sighed and gave up. There would be cookies, and that was that. “Thank you.” Chocaline returned with a small saucer with four cream colored biscuits on it. “Dreams,” she said and put it down next to the teacup. “Old family recipe. My grandma used to make them for me when I was a lass. I'm sure Amanda will make you some too Enar – if you ask nicely.” Amanda glared at the old woman. “Grandma, that's enough.” Enar hunched up his shoulders and reached for the mug closest to him; big and green with large white dots on it. Warming his hands on the smooth surface he smelled the tea; black currant – not apples. He did not need to get in the middle of another argument between the two women. “There, there, you relax and enjoy your tea now – and make sure you eat all of the cookies. They're not too many,” said Chocaline from the doorway out to the tunnel. “I'll be heading out again now – to my own guests. It was nice meeting you Enar. I hope you have a safe ride home.” “Grandma,” Amanda nearly growled. “Yes, yes. Bye bye dears.” She waved at them and disappeared through the door. Enar and Amanda waited in silence. Listening as Chocaline's steps faded away into the distance. Eventually they heard her no more and Amanda let out a long slow breath. “You can't argue with that woman,” she said. Enar said nothing, sipped his tea and looked out the window. Far away in the distance, the forested hills on the other side of the lake could be seen. “You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking.” “Who, me?” Enar blushed and struggled to keep his face straight. “Of course not. I'd never.” “Good!” Amanda put on a stern face and glared at him. “Make sure you keep it that way.” She giggled and reached for her tea. “Baaaa,” said Enar. Amanda began laughing, with her mouth full of tea, and sprayed hot water all over the table. Misjkin hissed and bolted off the table, darted along the workbench, and leapt up to the mantlepiece of the big fireplace. They stared up at the cat. The cat stared back and then it began grooming itself as if nothing had happend. Enar and Amanda looked at each other and giggled. “Okay, that was kind of funny,” she said. “I'd still rather have a dog though.” He'd definitely get a dog when he got his new place. “Yeah, I think so too. They seem... less complicated.” Enar grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it. Light, but hard and very brittle, it cracked and crumbled in his mouth. Sharp edges cut into his tongue, but disappeared almost instantly as the crumbs melted away into nothing, leaving only a sweet taste of vanilla behind. Enar close his eyes, his shoulders slumped and a low moaning sound escaped him as he breathed out. “Good, right?” “Mhm...” He swallowed and finished the rest of the cookie in one go. “Like eating a little piece of a cloud, as my mom says.” A happy smile spread across Amanda's face as she too ate one of the cookies. The remaining cookies didn't last long and then they just sat there for a bit, warming their hands on their mugs and looking out the window. Walking, gardening, swimming – all at once, the day's activities caught up with him, right there at the table in the old kitchen. Outside, across the lake, the afternoon sun bathed the forest in light. The sound of a soft breeze wound its way in through the open window, and over in the stove, the fire crackled slowly to itself. No one said a word. It was so quiet he could hear his heart beat. A bird flew past the window and the stillness broke. Enar stretched and yawned. Amanda groaned. The tea had gone cold. “Aww, man... a nap would be so good right now.” He shrugged and rubbed at his eyes, trying to chase the sleepiness away. “Mmm...” Amanda stood up and stretched her arms out to her side. “Don't tempt me.” She shook her shoulders. “Your ride was really early tomorrow morning, right?” “Yeah, that's what the schedule said. Why?” “Nothing,. I was just thinking you could have stayed the night here and I could have taken you there tomorrow.” “Oh...” Enar grasped for words, his thoughts running in all the wrong directions at once. “If you want, I can walk back on my own, it's no bother.” Wrong! Stupid. Wrong. That was not what he should have said. “Pfft.” Amanda stuck out his tongue at him. “That's not what I meant – and you know it.” He stood up. “Yes, sorry...” Why did he always have to have such bad timing? He'd have loved to spend the night here. “Don't worry.” Amanda grabbed her hat from the table and headed for the door. “Let's go. Will you take that?” She waved at the basket. “Don't forget my sweater.” “Sure.” Enar nodded, but she was already through the door. He grabbed the sweater and the basket and went to follow her. On the mantlepiece above the fireplace lay Misjkin. The voices talking had disturbed his slumber and he rose to gaze down at the table. The saucer of milk still waited for him, right where the old woman had left it, and now there were cookie crumbs to sniff too. He yawned and rolled himself up into a little ball. It could wait. They'd still be there later, or there would be new ones. The steady beat of the old burrow's heart lulled him back to sleep. --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 12. Back to Enar's Vacation.